


i've never heard a woman make a joke!

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [40]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jamie teaching Claire how to shoot a gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've never heard a woman make a joke!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/143064701992/imagine-jamie-teaching-claire-how-to-shoot-a-gun) on tumblr

“No, Sassenach. Like this.”

Jamie stepped a bit closer to his wife, gently raising the barrel of the pistol to be level with the target Angus had painted on the tree.

Claire turned to her new husband, arching a dark brow in question. “My angle was perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“Focus on the circle,” he chided, grinning. “It’s no’ as easy as it looks. Ye need to have a good grip on the barrel so that ye arena laid flat by the recoil.”

“I’m sure she has a *bonny* grip on yer barrel, lad!” Rupert clapped Jamie on the back in hearty companionship, jarring both him and Claire.

“Which is exactly why I need both hands,” Claire retorted, stepping away from Jamie and refocusing her aim on the target, ignoring the roar of laughter from the rent party.

“Focus,” Jamie said quietly - though she could hear the silly grin in his voice.

Claire took a deep breath, steadied her hands, and squeezed the trigger.

Jarred from the power of the shot, she backed into Jamie’s waiting, capable hands, coughing at the sudden puff of white, acrid smoke.

She lowered the gun, watching Murtagh pace purposefully toward the tree at the other side of the clearing, relishing the feel of Jamie’s calloused fingers caressing the inside of her wrists. Willie materialized at her side, refilling the pistol as Murtagh returned.

“No’ bad, lass,” he nodded, full of pride. “Ye didna hit the target, but ye didna miss it, either. No’ bad for yer first time.”

“I bet she had better aim than wee Jamie on *his* first time,” Rupert said out of the side of his mouth.

Jamie stiffened, but stilled immediately when Claire squeezed his hand and turned to face Rupert squarely.

“Perhaps - but unlike this gun, I’m blessed that my husband doesn’t take five minutes to be ready again.”

Rupert’s eyes bugged. Murtagh shook his head. Jamie’s heart filled with love.

Claire turned back to her task, gripping the freshly loaded pistol.

“Again.”  


End file.
